marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Joshua N'Dingi (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mbangawi, East Africa | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | Hair2 = Category:Black Hairpreviously black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Mbangawian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Emperor /King/President of Mbangawi | Education = Sent by his father to be educated in England. This presumably means a college-level education. As he goes by the title Dr. sometimes, he probably had a PhD. | Origin = Turned as a Cyborg after being wounded by a Warpie explosion | PlaceOfBirth = Mbangawi, Africa | Creators = Jamie Delano; Alan Davis | First = Captain Britain Vol 2 #9 | Quotation = It's just a village in Africa. Everyone wants to save the world, you see. But nobody really cares about M'bangawi | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | HistoryText = Early years in R.C.X. As a young man, Joshua was sent to England for an education. There he became a member of R.C.X.. His job was to take the mutated children known as Warpies, to put them under the government care, alongside with his colleagues Matthew and Michael. As Matthew (later known as Gabriel) and Michael took care of the parents, Joshua was the one to deal with the children. He was among the agents who were worried about Nigel Orpington-Smythe plans for the warpies. During a classic mission, a collection of warpie, he was hideously scarred when the Warpie baby, who he had to took in custody, exploded in his face . The British government and the R.C.X. spent millions outfitting him with cybernetic parts. Officially, he was said he had been burned during a car accident . He had sometimes to leave his country for medical maintenance. He then returned to Africa to inherit his late father's throne as the ruler of a small African nation called Mbangawi, even with his colleagues begging him to stay. King of Mbangawi Seeking to bring justice to the region, he had his men capture slave trader Jamie Braddock; tricked by his old R.C.X. colleagues into believing Jamie's brother, Brian, aka Captain Britain, was complicit in Jamie's crimes, Joshua lured Captain Britain to Mbangawi for punishment. However, upon Joshua learning Captain Britain was innocent, he let him go; in turn, having learned of Jamie's crimes, Brian left him to Doc Croc's punishment. Sat Yr-Nin subsequently hired the Technet to free Jamie, and they accidentally brought Doctor Crocodile back to the UK too, where Jamie turned him into a genuine, but small, crocodile. Civil War Later found and turned back to normal by his Witch Woman, Joshua represented his country at Wakanda's Pan-African Conference on Superhuman Affairs as response to the American Heroes Civil War. Xenogenesis When Warpies began being born in Mbangawi, Joshua had leaves to perform a medical maintenance of his state, resulting in a less robotic face, but he had soon his soldiers isolating them at his return, taking Mutantes Sans Frontières' doctors as hostage and bringing him into conflict with the X-Men after having ordered his men to sent home the mutants and to execute the children . They quickly fight at their side against the Furies who were tracking down a new and lost Jim Jaspers with trans-reality transportation powers linked to Jaspers' warps . When the fight finally ended, with the Furies dead or gone, N'Dingi visited the asleep Jim Jaspers and shoot him before any X-Men could react, to prevent him to to warp again and provoked more Warpies' birth again. He then leaves, blaming the X-Men for the paternalism and the hypocrisies of the developed countries and claiming to be the only one who really cares about his country and people . | Powers = Using his cyborg body, he has access to a powerful arsenal. | Abilities = As a former government agent, Doctor Crocodile is a trained hand-to-hand fighter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = His cyborg body | Transportation = | Weapons = His robot arm can spray a hallucinogenic green gas that makes its victims experience full-sensory illusions. Doctor Crocodile can direct these illusions to gain information or the measure a person's true character. This arm is also providing many weapons for close and long range, strong enough to destroy a reformed bigger Fury. | Notes = * He was originally turned as a Cyborg after Robert Arnold's explosion in urgence by his fellow R.C.X. colleague Matthew , he was later depicted having been surgered by hospital personel . This retcon can be put on the count of the imprecision of Brian Braddock's vision-flashback, or the age of Joshua's memories. *Also, Robert Arnold's appearance change too between the two flashbacks. * From the Civil War to Xenogenesis, he has grandly changed physically, which can be explained by the travel for "medical maintenance" he had, mentioned by Emma Frost, during which he could have acquired his new appearance. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.internationalhero.co.uk/d/doccroc.htm }} Category:Magicians Category:Cyborgs Category:Mbangawi